A Hiking We Will Go
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Hermione wants to take Fred to her favorite treehouse, sounds simple, right? Well, when you add in two leaf clovers, a forest, and nightime, you get one crazy trip. "Fred?" "Yeah?" "We're lost." Winner of the Twin Exchange March challenge!


_This is my entry for the Twin Exchange March challenge. My prompt was Treehouse, my Quote 'No! Not that one!' and my theme St. Patrick's Day. If you like it please remember to vote for it on the twin exchange! (Read all the other ones too, and don't forget to review! We put a lot of thought into these and really appreciate your feedback.)_

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then I don't own it.**

* * *

"Is this the clover you want, Fred?"

" No! Not that one, that one! "

"This one?"

" Yes."

"It's not a four leaf clover though."

"Four leaf?"

"Yeah, they're supposed to be lucky."

"That's weird."

"Says the man going for the two leaf clover."

"Yeah, they're the lucky ones, Hermione."

"Seriously? Why?"

"I'm just yanking your wand, Hermione. Two leaf clovers aren't really lucky."

"So four leaf clovers are?"

"No, I've really never heard of that. The only lucky clovers are seven leaf, and they're extremely rare."

"So why did you need that one?"

"I didn't, but it's St. Patrick's day and I have to have a clover."

"So why not go with the first one I found?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"You're crazy, Fred."

"And proud of it Hermione."

…

…

"Hermione, are you sure that these are the right woods? We've been traveling for quite a while."

"Yes, I'm sure these are the right woods. I spent most of my childhood summers here. The walk's good exercise anyway, Fred."

"Are you saying I need to exercise?"

"No, but it never hurts."

"I think you're just trying to distract me from the fact that we're lost in the woods, in the dark."

"We aren't lost, it's just deeper in the woods than I remember."

"Right, we're not lost. Cough *Denial* Cough."

"I know where I am, Fred Weasley. "

"Sure 'Mione, I didn't say a thing. Ooh look, didn't we already pass that rock? You know, the one that looks like Crookshanks."

"That rock looks nothing like my cat, and we haven't passed it yet."

"It looks just like him, it even has a squished face and its teeth bared."

"It's a rock, Fred, it doesn't have teeth or a face."

"Sure it does, and I think we have passed it."

"Why did I bring you with me?"

"Cause ya love me, Hermione."

"I knew there was a good reason."

"Seriously though, isn't it getting a little dark?"

"Why? Are you scared of the dark, Fred?"

"No, Hermione, I'm not scared of the dark. I know you can be a little klutzy in the daylight, why tempt fate by walking in the dark woods?"

"I am not klutzy!"

"Sure, Love, just like we're not lost in the woods."

"Okay, maybe I'm a little unsure of where we are."

"We're lost!"

"Fred, don't panic."

"I'm not panicking."

"Then what are you doing?"

"My victory dance, you just admitted you were wrong!"

"That just might be the most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

"Come on, Hermione, you know you like it."

"I'm actually glad it's dark, at least I couldn't see it to clearly, it might have permanently damaged my eyes in the daylight."

"It is getting dark, didn't you say you brought a light stick?"

"No, I brought a flash light."

"Why couldn't we just use our wands?"

"Because muggles camp in these woods and they aren't used to seeing glowing sticks."

"Fine, why don't you turn on your 'flash light.'"

"Okay."

"What was that noise?"

"I dropped the flash light, hold on, I'm going to try and find it."

"OUCH!"

"I found it, wait, that's just a rock. Are you alright, Fred?"

"No! I tripped on a rock because it's dark. This is stupid, Lumos!"

"Fred! I told you not to use your wand!"

"Love, just be glad this is the only wand I'm using. Is that your light stick?"

"Yes, now put out your wand."

"That sounded deliciously naughty, Hermione."

"Mind out of the gutters Fred."

…

…

"How long have we been walking now, Hermione? "

"I don't know, an hour maybe?"

"Nah, it's been longer than that. Are you sure it's still St Patricks day?"

"Yes, Fred, it hasn't been that long."

"I don't know, it could be days, we're lost after all. We don't know how long it's been."

"Fred, for the last time, I am not lost, I'm just a little disoriented in the dark."

"So how much longer will it be then?"

"I don't know, leave me alone."

"When did you get so touchy?"

"When I got talked into walking around in the woods after dark by my crazy red-headed boyfriend."

"Okay, you're the one who wanted to go out, Love. I was fine staying in our cozy little cabin."

"Fred, I found it!"

"Found what?"

"The treehouse! Look!"

…

"Stop laughing, Fred!"

"That's a tree house?"

"Okay, so it's a little bit more run down than I remember."

"Love, it's falling apart. You described a castle in a tree."

"I may have exaggerated a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"Okay, a lot, still, it is a tree house and it was here. I led us to it just like I said I would, we weren't lost!"

"Yeah? Then how are we getting back."

…

…

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"We're Lost."

"I know, Hermione."

_A/N: This was my first fic using only quotes, it was a lot of fun to write. Let me know if you have any comments, critiques or suggestions for it. Don't forget to leave a review and vote on the other upcoming submissions._

_Mischief Managed_

_-Wizards_Pupil_


End file.
